With respect to athletic gloves, such as those used in golf, it is important that a glove fit properly and be firmly secured about the wearer's hand to ensure that the glove does not interfere with the feel of a sports instrument in the wearer's hand. While adequate sizing plays a role in ensuring proper fit, a glove must also initially be loose enough to allow the wearer's hand ingress and egress. Thus, to ensure proper fit, there must be a way to tighten the glove after it has been placed over the wearer's hand.
There currently exist a number of mechanisms and methods for tightening gloves around a wearer's hand. Such mechanisms include buckles, straps, buttons, ties, elastic, pull closures, hook and loop systems, cable systems and others. While these mechanisms allow gloves to be tightened, they generally have limited range, are difficult to adjust and operate one-handed, and/or have durability constraints. Buckles or straps, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,977 for example, can be difficult to operate one-handed, as is often required when tightening a glove on to the wearer's other hand. Buttons, such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,795, are not only difficult to operate one-handed, but also are limited in the range of tightening that they can accomplish. Ties, such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,299, can be extremely difficult to tie one-handed, and, like buckles, have a very limited range over which they can tighten the glove. Elastic portions, such as those discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0000019, allow gloves to stretch to allow ingress and egress and then contract to hold the glove in place, and are easy to operate one-handed. However, they can stretch over time, such that they do not maintain a tight fit, and are limited in their ability to create tension around the wearer's hand for a truly snug fit. Pull closures, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,202, allow an elastic strap to be pulled tight, but generally leave excess elastic cord hanging free, which is undesirable in an athletic glove. Lastly, hook and loop closures, often marketed as Velcro®, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,963, can become clogged with other fibers or dirt, and can be difficult to pull tight with a single hand. Cable systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,104, can be difficult to operate one-handed in the same manner as hook and loop closures.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved glove fastening and tightening system.